


Subtlety

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [102]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Annie is a fan, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: It took them enough time...





	

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #353 – release
> 
> Back when I meant to write more in the [Patterns-verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/193439), this was going to be a longer story.

She notices the less-than-subtle shift in their body language: Sam, stiff and sore and beaming, and Gene, a certain pleased swagger in his step. The antagonistic tension that had been building between the two of them has been released, and Annie knows what that means. Sure, Sam's a bit more bruised than Annie would have thought – well, they did upset that robbery in progress, so maybe it wasn't Gene who was kissing him with his fists.

There's unspoken reasons as to why she broke up with Sam, after all – three months ago, that is.

They really did take their time.


End file.
